Most professional golfers are very fastidious at keeping their golf clubs and golf balls clean while playing a round of golf. Most caddies clean the club that has been used before moving to the next shot. The club is again whipped off just before it is used for another shot. Most amateurs who do not have caddies hardy ever whip off there clubs before or after a shot. The professionals know that in the game of golf, it is very important for the face of a golf club to be clean and free from dirt, grass and the like. In particular, it is important that the grooves on the club face be free of foreign matter before the club face makes contact with the golf ball. These grooves which dig into the golf ball when the clubs face hits the ball enables the golfer to maintain directional accuracy and/or attain a top spin or back spin on the golf ball as desired. The groves allow the golfer to place controlled spin on the ball to cause it to hook, slice or rise at the golfer direction. Dirt and grass in the groves or on the club will dig in the ball being stroked and place a spin contrary to what the golfer wanted. This may cause the ball to slice or hook unwontedly.
It is also important for the golf club face to be clean from any dirt or grasses in that this foreign matter reduces the impact force of the golf club hitting the golf ball, thereby reducing the amount of distance a ball will travel. Another reason for keeping club faces clean is to prevent rusting or pitting. The rust or pits of the club face will upon impact with the golf ball will place a spin on the ball contrary to the golfer wish and cause the ball to hook or slice differently than the golfer desired. Rusting and pitting of the clubs face also causes the golf club or clubs to loose resale value and longevity.
By cleaning one's club after each shot, a golfer shots will be more true and accurate. Thus, a golfer will be able to improve his golf game without any additional a practice on improving his technique.
Current methods of maintaining a clean club face range from using a wet towel and cleaning the club face after each time the club is used, or scraping the club face with a golf tee. Unfortunately, the above described methods have several drawbacks. First, cleaning a club face with a wet towel tends to quickly ruin the towel and does not insure that each entire groove of the club face is cleaned. Also, the golfers' hands become wet, which might interfere with the gripping of the club. Likewise, scraping the grooves with a tee does not insure that all dirt and grass are removed from the club face and the scraping action might also damage the club face.
Another method of keeping a club face clean is to use a carbide-tipped scraper after each use of the club. Although carbide-tipped scrapers are effective in cleaning the club face and grooves, they tend to wear off the protective finish of the club face, thereby causing the club face to become pitted or rusted. Furthermore, these various types of scrapers tend to become easily lost or misplaced.
Manually-operated brush devices are also available and are typically installed at the golf course on the first tee. However, these manual devices are of no use out on the golf course when a club is used repeatedly. Additionally, other portable manual brush devices tend to require a large amount of exertion by the golfer, thereby causing the golfer to prematurely tire while playing a round of golf.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that a convenient, light weight and easy-to-use portable golf club cleaner will sell. Furthermore, the cleaner must be designed so that it can easily be carried by the golfer. Further it must be designed so that it will not be easily lost. It must be in plain site to the golfer and easy when playing a round of golf to reach and put away. There is also a need in the art for a portable golf club cleaner that is easily secured to a golf bag or golf cart and wherein the parts of the golf club cleaner can be easily replaced.
These, objectives are achieved by the features of a container that clips to the golf bag. Attach to the container is a brush that is designed to clean the face of a golf club and the groves upon that face. The container contains a solution that is used to clean the golf clubs. The container also contains a place for a golfer tees and ball markers. This unit not only is used to clean golf clubs, it reminds the golfer to clean the golf clubs so better shots will be made.
The container has also been designed to carry golf tees and a ball marker and divot fixer. This enables a golfer to play a whole round of golf and only have to reach into his golf bag for his clubs.